User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/E Shock Axe
/Archive ---- Discussion Where does the "favored" on this come from? I don't see a favored vote in the archives. — 130.58 (talk) 06:54, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Did it really need one? This build was a staple (is it still, hm?) of GvG for months (after Gale got nerfed, they swapped over to Shock) - Greven 08:29, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::According to policy, it does. Yeah, it's a token formality, but so is slapping "tested-build" on a page in the first place. ::And, here's the thing about builds everybody uses: it takes five minutes to fill up a rate-a-build anyway. — 130.58 (talk) 15:53, 1 January 2007 (CST) i need help because i tried out this build but it did not work out good for me can some one help me :Hate to state the obvious but no, you haven't said anything of any insight — Skuld 12:58, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::We're the ones that are supposed to provide insight. If you had problems with the build, you probably need to play it more to learn how it works. This build is bread & butter and has been used across the board for much longer than I've been playing GW. If you're having trouble, sounds like a personal problem. Doom Music 18:35, 14 March 2007 (CDT) i dont know every time i attack i always miss and even if i do get the opponent it does little dmg like 2-10 powers like bull strike and sprint are they good? the elite spell and the other axe spell dont do much dmg so i dont know how this char is suppose to kill.i made this char to pvp and have fun but i keep dieing so fast ( is this build still good for pvp,gvg,ha,rt today too? ) please someone respond quick :Nice. Might wanna check those attributes because I've Eviscerate'd/Executioner's Strike'd for 110+ each (on 60 AL). If that isn't killing your targets, then that sounds like a personal problem. By the way, you might wanna read the difference between spells and attacks. Again, your problem with death seems to be a personal problem. Try not using Frenzy + Healing Signet while under heavy pressure. Doom Music 18:35, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I would like to suggest that Frenzy might well be replaced with "Flail", from Nightfall. Flail has the same 33% IAS, but the downside is 33% slower speed as opposed to double damage. Sprint or Rush can cover for most of the decreased running speed of Flail, and you needn't worry about suffering increased damage. Tranquilis 12:32, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Flail slows you down, making it easy for the target to run off. Don't say KD it because you can't get a IAS when you needed and can't KD all the time. Frenzy is still the best choice — Skuld 13:14, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Meh, I use rush when someone keeps kiting anyway, so I wouldn't really mind flail (although I still use frenzy myself o_O) -Ichigo724 13:23, 11 January 2007 (CST) Removed usage entries of "Don't frenzy healsig" and "Use your rez sig" they aren't appropriate for the article. -Warskull 02:43, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Stereotype In the Wammo talk page is written that W/Mo is a stereotype and for this people who choose this character are automatically believed Noobs. But if now every Warrior in Pvp is W/E with Shock and an Axe, don't you think that W/E became the new stereotype of a Warrior and they should be believed noobs, and not W/Mo, that every people choose only when they don't know how to play, in fact a Warrior needs a Secondary profession only for reusable resurrective spells, or removing condition, and what are the best removing condition skills? Monk's skills. Think about this. --Glenn 11:38, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :Or you can think about shock warriors being the metagame for Warrior Trains. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :You forgot disruption as a use for secondary, which this build does. Anyway, Wammos earn their name from mending and shielding hands, and I'd much rather have a newb warrior cut their teeth on a decent build like this one than hear that dreaded mending sound in RA again. -FoxBat 03:51, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Wammo = clueless idiot, not W/Mo profession. Shock axe = PvP build — Skuld 04:06, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Just because its popular dosnt make it useless. this is popular but very very useful, Wammos on the other hand are about as useful as mesmers in pve.--Coloneh RIP 20:00, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Rise in popularity This build is starting to appear a lot more. Pretty much the same thing as before (although sometimes they take grasping earth too. This would make a good candidate for featured PvP build as a result. -Warskull 04:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Never liked sprint though. Grasping earth is a nice addition. --Silk Weaker 04:33, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::Sprint gone, rush in. Shifted to all minors, the current GvG standard. -Warskull 15:05, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Rush has been the current metagame speed boost for quite some time. Doom Music 18:26, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Ah, the return of the shock axe, haven't seen it in a while, brings back memories. SilentFry 7:09 PM (EST) March 14 2007 :umm, in AB, no rez. any variants 4 that? --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 08:27, 17 March 2007 (CDT) AB version FTW. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 08:30, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :That doesn't even make any sense :-/ — Skuld 08:34, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Thats the normal bar with Crit Chop instead of res sig. --[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 17:04, 17 March 2007 (CDT) : I believe Tiger Stance should be there instead of Frenzy, mainly because you wont have double damage dealt on you. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'HeLlbRiNgEr']] (talk| ) 21:27, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::lolz i put it on main page, but it was deleted. hey ppl, can i put this on main page guys? attributes|axe-11,3,1|str-11,1|tactics-8+1|air-3 thx, --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 16:24, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :No, these are awful variations, explain why they're for AB and why they should be there — Skuld 16:25, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Crit Chop... Axe Rake... Tiger Stance... if you say so. -Auron 16:27, 20 March 2007 (CDT)